The invention relates to a liquid extraction module for extracting liquid from a liquid tank, in particular of an exhaust-gas aftertreatment system of a motor vehicle, having an insert part which is produced at least substantially from plastic and which has at least one extraction opening and at least one plug connector for the electrical contacting of an electrical consumer of the liquid extraction module.
The invention further relates to a liquid tank, in particular for exhaust-gas aftertreatment systems of a motor vehicle, having a tank opening and comprising a liquid extraction module, which is disposed in/on the liquid tank so as to close the tank opening and which has an extraction opening associated with the tank interior and at least one plug connector, which is accessible from the outside, for the electrical contacting of an electrical consumer of the liquid extraction module.